


Leave me to Dream

by aWriterInValhalla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWriterInValhalla/pseuds/aWriterInValhalla
Summary: A restless Thor and Loki have a short heart to heart.





	Leave me to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> !!SPOILER ALERT!!
> 
> Like, seriously, Don't read unless you've seen Infinity War, cause this happens after that.

A whistling sound attracted the god's attention; most likely the wind. It tended to be.  
Thor shifted to lie on his back and stare mindlessly at the ceiling and the blueish hue the moonlight gave it.

"Trouble sleeping?"

The painfully familiar voice rudely interupted the peaceful silence in the room. Thor closed his eyes hoping the owner of the voice would leave him alone. He knew, however, that that wouldn't happen; instead he inhaled deeply and spoke.  
"...why are you here..."  
He heard Loki move softly through the darkness, felt him sit down at the edge of the bed.  
"Because you want me to be."  
Thor didn't respond, he didn't need to. The words that fell out Loki's mouth might aswell have been his own.  
In one movement he sat up and brought his hands to his face, rubbing the exhaustion from his expression. He felt the cool air wrap around him like a blanket. The hands fell from his face into his lap and he turned his gaze to his brother's soft stare. He felt something stir within him and wrapped his fingers into the sheets. As his sleep deprived brain struggled to put words to the heavy feeling in his chest Loki seemed to find the words for him.  
"You miss me." Thor let out a shaky laugh.  
"I really do..."   
At that, Loki smiled. It was a sad smile, not one Thor saw very often; not one he wanted to see.  
"That's quite surprising, seeing as I'm the worst brother-"  
"I didn't mean that, I really didn't, I-... I wish I hadn't said it..."  
"...You're concerned i believed you..."  
"You might have..."  
"You know I didn't. You know I know you better than to believe such words."   
Thor let out a joyless chuckle.  
"Do I? I wonder... Seeing as I didn't even know you wouldn't betray me..."  
"You're being too harsh on yourself..."  
"Perhaps... Perhaps not, one would think the king of Asgard would be wiser."  
"Was it ever wise to trust me?" Loki said this with a halfhearted smirk, and Thor couldn't help but smile.  
"Perhaps not..."

Thor let his head sink and his eye fixated on his hands.  
"I saw a snake today..." he started, "A small one, just underneath a bush, it almost seemed as though he was watching me." He fiddled with the sheets as he talked silently. "I thought-... I hoped it might be you. That all of this was just another of your tricks."  
"I did tend to engage in rather inappropriate practical jokes, didn't I?" Thor smiled sadly.  
"You did... From time to time..."  
Silence fell once more.

After what seemed like several minutes Thor lifted his head again to meet Loki's eyes. He seemed so alive where he sat, eyes vivid, albeit unblinking, something the blond had only noticed just then.   
"I think you should be happy with what your subconscious remembers." Loki huffed and blinked. Thor said nothing. He simply continue to take in the detail in this projection of his mind. It seemed so very real, and how he wished it was.

"I wish you were here..." He spoke at last, his voice weak and his mouth dry.  
"I am here." Loki responded.  
"I wish you were actually here. That I could touch you. Hold you just one last time." Loki said nothing, he merely met Thor's sad gaze with one to match. "Whatever happened to us? All of us, how did it come to this?" Thor could feel tears stinging and threathening to spill.  
"The sun will shine on us again, brother."  
"You said that..." He took a deep breath. "You said it, and then you-" His voice cracked. "You-..."  
The air seemed thick and hard to breathe.  
"The moon is out, Loki. I don't know how long it is 'til sunrise."   
Loki wore a humourless smile.  
"Using metaphors now, are we? How unlike you." He mused, most likely in an attempt to lighten the mood. Thor didn't humour him. Loki  turned his eyes away from his brother for the first time during this encounter, this usually meant it was time to go.  
"The sun might rise faster should you get some sleep." The man hummed. Admittedly, Thor would prefer for his brother to stay just a little while longer. But he was right, and it was okay. He'd come back.  
"Fair point..."

As Thor laid back down it seemed like the weight that wasn't actually there lifted from the edge of the mattres.

"Until next time." the now disembodied voice spoke. Thor gave a weak smile.

"...goodnight, brother..."

"Sleep well, Thor..."


End file.
